Nightmare on L2
by ShinSolo
Summary: Heero has a bad feeling, but can he get to Duo in time to save the braided pilots life?
1.

Chapter one-What's going on here?  
ring ring ring ring  
"Hello"said Heero who had just been woken-up by the Phone.  
"yea, Heero, we need to talk." it was Relena.  
"Ok, baby what's up"  
"No, Don't call me that. Heero are you listening to me? I meet some one else his name is Pagon & I love him."  
"What?"  
"It's over, finished, got it.Bye!" she slamed the phone down in his ear.  
**********************************************************************************  
Heero had been sitting on his bed for the past three hours without moving. All he could do was think about that phone call. Thoughts like ; How could she do that to me? What was she thinking? Kept his head spinning.  
Bark! Bark!  
"Ok, Ok, Tike I'm coming."  
Bark! Bark!  
"What's wrong!"  
Bark! Bark!  
"WingZero,(it's the dog's name!) let me get my coat before.......What's going on!"  
Outside were thousands of black vans, FBI agents, & people wearing white outfits that covered them from head to toe so none of their skin or hair was showing.  
Heero grabed a jacket & ran outside to see what was happening. As soon as he got out there he was stopped by one of the men.  
"Excuse me Mr. Um?"  
"Yuy, Heero Yuy. And what's going on out here?"  
"Mr. Yuy, we have heard that you are assosiated with a Mr. Maxwell. Is that true?"  
"Yes, I'd say so. I'm his best friend, Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No Sir. ,but I would like to talk to you for a moment."  
"Ok?"  
"Right this way Mr. Yuy."  
***********************************************************************  
They escorted Heero to one of the black vans that was parked in front of Duo's house. As soon as he was inside they handcuffed him and threw him in the back & the van started moving. It stoped about a hour latter in front of a prison of somesort.  
"Come on."  
" Where are we?"  
Heero was lead to a small room for questioning.  
"How long have you known Duo?"  
"Three Years."  
"When did you last see Duo?"  
"Yesterday, At Trowa's house."  
"What time was it?"  
"Around 3pm."  
"Where were you lastnight around 10pm?"  
"At home. I went to sleep last night at 9:30."  
"Do you know why you are here son?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Is that the truth?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Do you want me to tell you?"  
"That would be nice."  
"You trying to be smart kid?"  
"No Sir."  
"Ok, you were brought here for questioning. You are a suspect in a murder case...."  
"Who's murder case?" Heero took a deap breath."Is Duo alright?"  
"Duo was found dead this morning........in his room he had a bullet in his head and chest."  
"No,No,NO, Not DUO, NOT MY BEST FRIEND, IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Heero screamed.  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. 

Chapter two - Dayjavo  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww,  
What,where I..........woooooooooooooooo. It was only a dream. I realy need to stop watching those old fashioned murder movies before bed.  
ring ring ring ring  
"Hello."  
"Yea, Heero, we need to talk."  
"bout' what?" Heero was getting impatent  
"Heero, I met someone else. His name is........"  
"Let me guess Pagon?"  
"No, it's Matt. Where did you get Pagon?"  
"That is who you dumped me for last night!"  
"What?"  
"Never mind."  
"Well anyway, Heero it's over,you here. Good-Bye!"   
***********************************************************************  
"I'm going to check on Duo. This is getting creepy, but at least his name was Matt and not Pagon."  
Heero grabbed his jacket and headed across the the street to Duo's house. As he crossed the street he noticed that it was three hours earlyer than in his dream. When he got there he let himself in with the key Duo had given him.  
"Duo, You h........."Heero stoped dead in his tracks when he saw a girl in Duo's room. Slowly he crept up to the door. The girl still hadn't seen him. She was sitting on Duo's stomach holding a gun to his head!  
Heero went straight to the phone and dialed 911. He wasn't even sure if Duo was alive. He could be just knocked out or he could be ...........................  
"911 emergency please state your emergency."  
"Yes, there is this girl trying to kill my best friend. She might have already killed him. I don't know........" the phone went dead.  
"Hello Heero, think you could save him that easy. Did you?"  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
"I'm Heather and I am here to simply kill Mr. Maxwell and make the whole word think it was you."  
"That's a little harss don't you think?"  
"Not at all."  
"Why would you want to do something like that?"  
"Cause I'm just sick of you guys being number one and and my brother and his organization always being second."  
"Who's your brother?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
"Just tell me little girl." With that Heero jumped on her and with one swift move he pinned her down.  
"Get off of me you freck!"  
"Not this time little lady."   
Heather pulled a gun out of her pocket and helt it up to Heero's face. "Get off now or I'll ........"  
*********************************************************************** 


	3. 

Chapter three-Guess Who?  
"Come out with your hands up. "A outside speaker screamed as a group of cops took the house over.Some of them went into the bedroom where Nick lay and some searched the rest of the house, but most of them went over to Heather.  
"Miss Kusranada, come with us .............."  
Trieze then runs in though the front door. " Heather, what ... What's going on ... How'd ... What ...Heero?"  
"T, I ..I can explain this!" Heather stumbled opon the words.  
Trieze turned to one of the officers. "What did she do now Officer?"  
"Where sould I start. Ohh! I know. She broke into Mr. Maxwell's home, she tryed to kill Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell, and she was going to blame the whole thing on Mr. Winner. I'll have to take her down town."  
"For how long?"  
"She will have a hearing in three to say twelve months and that will tell us. She will have to be in till then to. Got that?"  
"Yes. Sir."  
***********************************************************************  
"I'm so sorry about how my sister acted. You sure everything will be alright with Duo?" Heero and Trieze sat in the waiting room of the hospital.  
"Yes, I'm sure. For the last time go home Trieze. We don't need you any more."   
"Ok, Bye, See you around." With that Trieze left the room And Heero went into Duo's hospital room. (The doctor said it was only a broken arm and a good bump on the head)   
"Duo, you ok?"  
"Yea, He-chan. I'm just thinking. That's all."  
"Bout' what?"  
"You are going to think I'm crazy, but last night I had a dream about this only it was a few hour later and you never got there. I just thought it was from watching X-files before bed or something, but now I guess it was trying to tell me some thing you know. What do you make of that?"  
"Well Duo, I guess something are just nightmares on L2!"  
  
The End!   
  
*Disclamor: I am sorry if I hurt any Trieze fans feelings. Don't sue! I own nothin' ,but this story.*  



End file.
